With the development of display technology, the liquid crystal display has become the most commonly used display device. In a liquid crystal display, each pixel is controlled by the gate lines and data lines that are arranged in a staggered manner in the horizontal direction and vertical direction of the display panel, whereby the image can be displayed. The gate driving signal and the data signal are generated from a control chip of the liquid crystal display, and transmitted to the gate lines and data lines of the substrate through Chip On Films (COFs) respectively. The COFs comprise Gate-Chip On Film (G-COF) and Source-Chip On Film (S-COF) according to the different usages thereof.
One gate line of the array substrate is connected with one gate signal line of the G-COF for receiving the gate driving signal. There is limited number of gate signal lines in one G-COF, but a large number of gate lines in the array substrate. Therefore, at least two G-COFs should be used in a liquid crystal display. With the continuous improvement of the resolution of the liquid crystal display, the number of gate lines in the array substrate is increasing accordingly. Therefore, more G-COFs are needed to transmit the gate driving signal, and thus the cost of liquid crystal display is increased.